OpenWish-Dragons19 Combined Fanonverse
All fan-characters and stories primarily belongs to OpenWish and Dragons19 primarily. Please do not try to steal this in any way, shape or form and edit this page without permission. Thank you. This is a shared universe between OpenWish and Dragons19. To prevent conflict, all important ships or ships that don't collide with anything here are the only canon ships. 'Original PAW Patrol Characters' 'Ryder' Full Name - Zachery Ryder Parents - Samantha (mother), Henry (father) Other Relatives - ''Ashley''~ sister'', Ranger~ twin brother, ''Ashley Miller~ sister-in-law Spouse - Katie Offspring - Aerial~ daughter, Austin~ son 'Chase' Full Name - Chase Churchill Parents - Riley and Taylor Other Relatives - Shadow Kasey~ sister-in-law, Thunder~ cousin Spouse - Kasey Offspring - Skystar, Summer and Silver 'Marshall' Full Name - Marshall Hickory Parents - Chris and Brook Other Relatives - Penny (Brother), Socks (Brother) and William (Brother) Spouse - Jezebel Offspring - Crystal, Lone star, & Sunset 'Rubble' Full Name - Rubble Rockwell Parents - Other Relatives - Spouse - Sediment Offspring - Ore, Crystal and Coral 'Skye' Full Name - Skye Waterfall Parents - Sparkles~ (mother), Blitzen~ (father) Other Relatives - Mint (Sister) Spouse - Tracker Offspring - 'Rocky' Full Name - Rocky West Parents - Twister~ father, Star~ mother Other Relatives - Band~ brother, Amy~ sister, Taylor (Sister) and Stone (Brother) Spouse - Snowflake Offspring - First Generation Fanon PAW Patrol Characters 'Kasey' Full Name ''- Kasey Brown'' Parents - Sapphire & Hunter Other Relatives - Shadow Kasey~ Twin Sister, ''Thunder''~ cousin Spouse - Chase Offspring - Skystar, Summer & Silver 'Sediment' Full Name - Sediment Ramsay Parents - Other Relatives - Waterfall (sister) Spouse - Rubble Offspring - Ore, Crystal and Coral 'Jane' Full Name - Jane Espérer Parents - Coco and Marshmallow Other Relatives - Marble (Sister), Princess (Sister), Metal (Brother), Lead (Brother) and Coal (Brother) Spouse - Poem Adoptive Offspring - Ink, Penny and Coffee 'Wing' Full Name - Wing Annabell-Reeves Parents - Other Relatives - Spouse - Rust Offspring - Eagle, Hawk, Owl and Falcon 'Gigabyte' Full Name - Gigabyte James Parents - Other Relatives - Spouse - Hydrogen Offspring - Neon and Carbon 'Mint' Full Name - Mint Waterfall Parents - Sparkles~ (mother), Blitzen~ (father) Other Relatives - Skye (Sister) Spouse - Offspring - 'Penny' Full Name - Penny Hickory Parents - Sparkles~ (mother), Blitzen~ (father) Other Relatives - Marshall (Brother), Socks (Brother) and William (Brother) Spouse - Offspring - 'Hydrogen' Full Name - Hydrogen Philips Parents - Oxygen and Lilac Other Relatives - Dune (Sister) Spouse - Gigabyte Offspring - Carbon and Neon 'Poem' Full Name - Poem Hamilton Parents - Siblings - Spouse - Jane Adoptive Offspring - Coffee, Ink and Penny First Generation PAW Patrol Trainees 'Ari' Full Name - Ari Scale Parents - Kookaburra and Parrot Siblings - Gotcha, Pigeon and Chicken Spouse - Janet Offspring - Cockatoo 'Janet' Full Name - Janet Schmidt Parents - Siblings - Offspring - Cockatoo First Generation Characters 'Ashley Miller' Full Name - Ashley Lauren Miller Royalty Full Name ''- "Ashley maria lauren april kaylee Miller"(Adventure Bay West Palace)'' Parents - Savannah~ mother, James~ father Other Relatives - Ryder~ brother-in-law, Ashley(Jr.) sister-in-law Spouse - Ranger Offspring - ''Mallory''~ ''daughter, Diego~ son 'Jezebel' Full Name - Jezebel Bell Parents ''- Bosco & Chelsea~ father & mother Other Relatives - Kasey~ cousin, Shadow Kasey~ cousin Spouse - Marshall Offspring - Crystal, Lone star, & Sunset 'Snowflake' Full Name - Snowflake snowball Parents - Snowball~ mother, Mountain~ father Other Relatives - Band~ brother-in-law, Amy~ ''sister-in-law Spouse - ''Rocky Offspring - 'Shadow Kasey' Full Name - Shadow Brown (Shadow Kasey~ sure name) Parents -''Sapphire & Hunter'' Other Relatives - Kasey~ twin sister, Chase~ brother-in-law, Thunder~ cousin Spouse - Spike Offspring - Lavender~ daughter, Lighting~ son, Quicksand~ son 'Ranger' Full Name - Chase "Ranger" Ryder Parents -'' Samantha~'' mother,'' Henry~'' father Other Relatives -'' Ashley Jr~ Sister, ''Ryder~ twin brother, '' Emily~'' grand-daughter,'' Aeria''l~niece, Austin~nephew, Bailey~ ''grand-daughter, ''Max~ ''grand-son Spouse -'' Ashley Miller Offspring - Mallory~ ''daughter, ''Diego~''son Second Generation Characters 'Mallory Full Name - Mallory aurora Miller Royalty full name - "Mallory aurora lauren amy hope Miller" '' Parents - ''Ranger~ father, Ashley Miller~ ''mother Other Relatives - ''Diego~ brother, Ryder~ uncle, Aerial~ cousin, Austin~cousin, Ashley Jr~ aunt, Bailey~ neice, Max~ ''nephew Spouse - ''Mason '' Offspring - ''Emily~ daughter(adopted)' Third Generation '''TBA' Category:Fanonverses